Talking In Your Sleep
by PotatoKraken
Summary: Kurloz is plagued with night terrors everytime he closes his eyes. The only person he can seem to turn to is Meulin. One shot, fluff. R&R!


The Beforus sun beat down upon the hives of its planets inhabitants. Lusus lay in their nests, trolls sleep away in their recopracoons, all but the day walking jade bloods eyes were dusted shut with the powder of sweet dreams. All except one royal blood.

Kurloz sat in his chair, scrolling absent mindedly through the text Mituna had left for him to read, dripping soper on to the cold floor. He had awoken from another night terror, sweating and shaking. Happily, he hadn't awoken his matesprit. Meulin still lay deep in sleep. He supposed she was dreaming up ridiculous ships in which to enchant the minds of her friends into.

Kurloz blinked, scrolling through another paragraph of Mituna's rants. He was attempting to convince the purple veined troll that "it wasn't like he liked Latula or anything, he just thought she was really rad, ok?" Kurloz's eyes were scanning the lines but they weren't really taking it in. He could here the light drip of the green recopracoon slime as it pooled on the beneath him. His eyes changed focus to a small droplet rolling off a strand of his wild hair. And slowly, they closed.

Darkness enveloped the troll. He knew he wasn't standing for no ground was holding him, yet he wasn't falling. He was just suspended in the blackness. He couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, he couldn't think. His mind began to fill with inaudible speaking. Jumbled words that he couldn't discern. Whispering. A feeling of impending dread began to wash over him. The voices became steadily louder and more audible, speaking words like "master" and "eternal"

Kurloz clapped his hands over his ears. It didn't deafen the sound, in fact, it strengthened it. The voices were screaming in his ears.

"YOUR MASTER WILL COME FOR YOU. A GLORIOUS RESONANCE WILL SIGNAL HIS IMENANT COMING. THE SERVANT OF WHITE SHALL BRING FORTH HE WHO SHALL CLAIM THE UNIVERSE. HE COMETH TO RAIN ETERNAL DESTRUCTION. THE BARD IS WAITING."

Kurloz opened his mouth to scream. He cried out in anguish and terror as images of destruction swam in and out of his sight globes, filling his think pan and distorting his thoughts. He screamed and screamed but no sound came out. His ears rang with the shrieks of prophecy and the sounds of explosions as he watched helplessly, the universe falling to pieces.

Then the visions stopped. The voices were shouting his name.

"Kurloz! Kurloz!"

Kurloz awoke, shouting and clinging to a soper soaked Meulin. He had been screaming after all.

"Kurloz! Its ok! It was only a night terror."

Kurloz's shouts died in his throat. Meulin was stroking his think wild hair and paping his face gently. He clung to her tightly, curling his body into her.

"Kurloz its ok, I'm here."

The green blooded hugged him to her.

Kurloz swallowed. "They…it happened again."

Meulin stroked his hair. "You were shouting in your sleep. It was almost deafening."

The skeletally dressed troll shuddered. "I'm…sorry to have woke you…:" he muttered, sitting up gingerly.

His eyes slowly met Meulin's. Those bright green lively eyes starred right into his soul. "Its ok! I'm your matesprit! That's what I'm supposed to do!"

She snuggled into his sweaty soper soaked chest. "Thanks Meulin."

She giggled and pulled his face into hers, giving him a soft peek on his grey lips. "Now can we go back to sleep?"

Kurloz nodded and allowed her to lift him. He stepped into the coon first and then pulled her in gently. Meulin immediately curled into him, settling into her favorite sleeping position. The royal blood rapped his arms around her, taking one last glimpse into his room. He'd left his monitor on. It must have been getting late since he could he the soft beep of his Trollian messenger go off as Mituna began sending his walls of ugly yellow text.

Kurloz couldn't be bothered to move. Here was where he was most comfortable. Here, he could try and get a peaceful moments sleep. Here, he was with Meulin.

And all the voices in the world couldn't change that.


End file.
